


综英美-完美关系2（美国队长x你）骨科R

by lanjiang233



Category: Captain America, Marvel, 史蒂夫罗杰斯 - Fandom, 漫威, 漫威乙女 - Fandom, 男神x你, 综英美, 美国队长, 骨科
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 哥哥们顺利达成共识√温柔宠溺二哥史蒂夫篇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	综英美-完美关系2（美国队长x你）骨科R

隐隐约约地感觉到身体变得有些沉重，你抬起酸软无力的胳膊胡乱地挥了挥，却在下一秒就被人捏住了手腕，挣扎着掀开了沉重的眼皮，你好半天都没反应过来。 “早安，我的小姐。”男人的声音低沉丝滑，带着一点儿晨起时特有的沙哑，性感的声线带着些许气音，恶劣地撩拨着你的鼓膜。用力地眨了眨眼，意识终于回笼的你视线顺着健硕的胸肌往上滑，最后看到了居高临下盯着你的布鲁斯。  
“大哥...”昨晚疯狂的记忆涌入脑海，鉴于之前并没有这方面的经验，所以你完全不知道在这种时候应该说些什么比较好。“终于清醒过来了？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，在你呆呆的望着他时用力挺了一下腰。猝不及防的顶撞让你惊呼出声，这才后知后觉地感受到了插在身体里的滚烫肉棒。显而易见布鲁斯一刻都没有离开过你的身体，所以他才能在第一时间就被下体紧紧吸吮着的快感唤醒。经过一夜的时间发酵，原本浓稠的精液已经变成了乳白色的稀薄液体，伴随着“啵”的一声布鲁斯离开了你的身体，那些散发着微微甜腥气的液体就争先恐后的喷了出来。仅仅是热流涌过内壁就能带来如此奇特的快感，你挺了挺腰，有些控制不住地朝他张开了双腿。  
淫靡的画面让布鲁斯的呼吸又有些加重，尽管很想再好好疼爱你一次，但很遗憾，这位大家长严格制定好的行程不允许他继续再待在温柔乡里消磨时间。穿好衣服后布鲁斯俯下身来吻了吻你的额头，他的眼神十分柔和，下了床完全就是一个好哥哥的模样：“史蒂夫今天会回来，我不在的时候让他陪你。”  
送走了布鲁斯之后，你强撑着疲乏的身体走进了自己的浴室，这个时候阿福爷爷应该在蝙蝠洞那边，偌大的宅子里就只剩下了你一个人。为了能第一时间听到史蒂夫回家的声音，你思考了一下，最终还是没有关上浴室的门。  
温热的水流冲刷过身体，极大地舒缓了酸痛的肌肉，不得不承认洗澡真的是一件很舒服的事，你一边揉搓着泡泡一边开心地哼起了歌。这边史蒂夫在紧赶慢赶地回到家里以后，第一时间就是去见你，急促的脚步声由远及近，沉浸在浴室360度立体回响音效里的你完全没有察觉他的接近，直到一阵猛烈的咳嗽声响起。  
受到了惊吓的你转过身去，史蒂夫急忙别开了眼睛，表情虽然有些尴尬，但他还是试图说点什么好让自己看起来不那么慌乱：“…咳，我在房间里等你。”转身的时候捕捉到了他微红的耳尖，你忍不住笑了出来，目送他的背影快速离开了这里。  
披着湿漉漉的头发来到了史蒂夫的房间，他看上去情绪似乎已经稳定了下来。看到你这个样子史蒂夫拧起了眉头，快速起身拿来一条毛巾裹住了你滴水的发梢，满眼的不赞同：“头发不擦干，生病了怎么办？”你笑着扑进了他的怀里，眼睛都眯成了一轮弯月：“因为我想用这个理由来向哥哥撒娇呀——”肉眼可见的缓和了脸色，史蒂夫无奈地笑了，他一向拿你没有任何办法。抱着你在沙发上坐下，史蒂夫的动作异常轻柔，朝思暮想的少女如今就靠坐在自己的怀中，在没有见到你的时候，他一直都在想要说些什么才好，但现在真切地触摸到了你后，内心反而平静了下来，千言万语都转化成了沉默着的温柔。  
你微微别过头去，用余光偷偷打量着多日未见的男人，多年的军旅生涯让史蒂夫一直都保有一种独特的气质，无论是高大挺拔的身材还是闪烁着坚毅光芒的深邃眼睛，一直以来都让你觉得无比安心。温暖的手指时不时穿过发隙触碰到你的后颈，温馨的氛围渐渐变了质，早上被布鲁斯撩拨过的身体也变得有些躁动起来。  
察觉到怀中少女逐渐升高的体温，史蒂夫有些担心，他抽出一只手探向了你：“你还好吗？”宽厚的大掌贴在了你的额头上，肌肤相连的感觉让你小声地喘了口气，情不自禁地在它即将离开时伸出舌尖卷了上去。“......”突如其来的动作让史蒂夫有些吃惊，他下意识地想要抽回手指，却在触摸到你温暖湿润的口腔内壁后，鬼使神差地停了下来。  
柔软的舌头蜿蜒卷住了男人的手指，你有些意乱情迷地舔舐着，愈发粘稠的空气让史蒂夫也有些迷乱起来，于是他不再迟疑地抽动手指，模仿着交合的动作在你口中缓慢抽插着。男人的手指翻搅着你的舌头，口水从难以闭合的嘴巴里滑落，在胸前洇湿出了一片下流的形状。粗重潮湿的呼吸喷洒在后颈，触电般的快感顺着尾椎骨向上直达大脑，你猛然清醒了过来。天啊…自己…自己到底在做什么…简直不敢相信自己会对史蒂夫做出这种事来，你涨红了脸颊，慌乱地挣扎着想要离开他的怀抱。  
“怎么了？是我吓到你了吗？”如此激烈的挣扎让史蒂夫有些讶异，他握住你的腋下转了个身，让你面对着跨坐在了他身上，沐浴在男人温柔关切的眼神中，那种难堪的感觉更重了。“不...不是的…对不起我…我不知道我怎么了…”把头侧向了一边，你完全不敢和他对视，整个人已经慌乱到了语无伦次的地步。“...宝贝，不需要为此感到羞愧。”史蒂夫愣了一下，这才明白过来你为何会是这种反应，他低低的笑了两声，似乎觉得非常有趣。  
宽厚的大掌抵在你的后腰处，史蒂夫微微用力把你按向自己凸起的地方，感受着那尺寸惊人的火热，你的身体兴奋的颤了一下，难以相信仅仅过了一晚自己就变得如此敏感。喘息间胸前覆上了一双大手，史蒂夫一边揉捏把玩着你的乳尖，一边轻轻地亲了亲你的耳朵，“把你…完完全全的交给我吧。”  
已经被情欲完全蒙蔽了大脑，你根本没有听清史蒂夫说了什么，他的动作缓慢又柔和，可每次都能准确地触碰到你的敏感点，初尝情欲的身体根本经不起这样的撩拨，没过多久你就颤抖着泄了出来。身体被轻轻放躺在了床上，史蒂夫脱去了你的衣服，看着依旧红肿的小穴，他无奈的摇了摇头，眼中满是担忧和心疼：“大哥未免太粗暴了。”这种时候听到布鲁斯的名字，让你莫名有了一种秘密关系被撞破时的心虚感觉，可史蒂夫平静的反应却让你更加摸不到头脑...你满是困惑的思考着，却想不明白到底是怎么回事。身下传来的奇异快感让你不得不中断了思考，低头一看，眼前的场景瞬间让你整个人都变得滚烫了起来。  
金发垂落下来挡住了男人的脸颊，粗糙的舌面舔过花瓣带来的强烈快感让你条件反射般弓起了腰，湿滑的触感几乎要把你逼疯了。舌头灵活地钻进了穴口，抽动舔舐着娇嫩的内壁，双腿不自觉地朝他张开到最大，你紧紧地夹住了他的头，哭叫着又一次到达了高潮。史蒂夫直起了身子，湿漉漉的下巴闪烁着淋漓的水光，看上去简直淫靡到了极点。火热的性器抵上松软的穴口蹭了蹭，史蒂夫的呼吸变得有些急促起来，低低的喘了口气，他凑过来把你压在了身下：“准备好了吗？...我要进来了。”  
话音未落身体就被狠狠的贯穿了，一插到底的极致快感让你哽咽着说不出话来。小穴里湿润温暖又紧致，性器被死死地绞住后，史蒂夫几乎没有停顿地开始抽插了起来。“呜...啊...好...好棒...”每一次挺进都准确地戳到了花心，强烈的快感刺激的你脚趾都蜷缩了起来，果然...再温柔的人到了床上都会变得失控...  
史蒂夫并没有太多的技巧，只知道一味地埋头苦干，但正巧这种朴实无华的方式更让你觉得刺激，他的性器火热又坚硬，深埋在体内的感觉几乎让你以为自己要被融化了。交合的地方早已变得泥泞不堪，随着抽插的动作带出了一股又一股温热的液体。这样黏腻潮湿的触感让你变得更加兴奋起来，大脑感觉有些飘飘然，穴肉也随之越收越紧。  
猝不及防的被你夹了一下，史蒂夫再也忍受不住的射了出来，他死死地把你抵在怀里，力度之大让你感到有些呼吸困难。精液冲刷着穴肉，争先恐后填满子宫的酥痒快感让你几乎昏厥过去，整个人就像一条离开水的鱼一样躺在他的身下大口喘息着。注视着你潮红的脸颊，史蒂夫的眼中满是怜爱。  
就是这样，宝贝，把自己毫无保留地交给...我们吧。


End file.
